Lateral flow assays rely on strong adsorption between the capture element, whether a protein or antibody, and the target of interest. It is preferable that capture elements adsorb rapidly and robustly to a porous matrix for application in diagnostic development. Without rapid and robust adsorption between the capture element and the porous matrix capture elements move under capillary flow making detection more difficult.